


two bullets

by iamertrash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Character Death, Gun Violence, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamertrash/pseuds/iamertrash
Summary: As the Winter Soldier stood up, Steve grabbed a gun and aimed at him.One bullet. Two bullets.





	two bullets

‘’Most of the intelligence community doesn’t believe he exists. The ones that do call him the Winter Soldier.’’

 

That quote had struck something inside Steve. He was determined to know more about this ‘Winter Soldier’. He’d searched through SHIELD’s files, and found nothing. He’d scoured the internet, and found nothing. He really was a ghost story.

 

Steve found that his mind wandered to the Winter Soldier more times than not. He was fascinating. Steve didn’t know what to believe, to be honest. Was the man real? Was he multiple men, disguised to look the same?

 

Steve wanted to face this man himself.

 

\---

 

‘’What? Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea!’’ Jasper Sitwell yelled, moments before an arm broke through the window of the car, pulling him out and throwing him over the bridge. The man climbed on the roof of the car and shot inside.

 

Natasha climbed into Steve’s lap in the front seat and Steve pulled the gear stick to stop the car. The man flew off the roof and on to the ground, landing on his feet. He stood up. the man had a black mask covering his face. He had a metal arm, with what looked like a red star on the side. HYDRA.

 

‘’It’s him.’’ Natasha whispered.

 

‘’It’s who?’’ Sam chimed in. Steve and Natasha didn’t answer. Natasha pulled out her gun and aimed at him, but before she could pull the trigger a car crashed into them, pushing them forward.

 

The Winter Soldier jumped on top of the car, crashing the windows. He reached into the front seat and pulled the steering wheel out.

 

‘’Shit!’’ Sam yelled. Natasha shot through the roof, aiming for the soldier, but he jumped on to the HYDRA car that was following them. The car crashed into them once again.

 

‘’Hang on!’’ Steve yelled, grabbing Natasha and Sam as the car started to flip. He crashed into the car door, breaking it off and landing on it. The car crashed on the ground, rolling multiple times before coming to a stop. Steve, Sam and Natasha stood up.

 

The Winter Soldier pulled out a large gun. Natasha ran for cover, while Steve raised his shield. He fired a small bomb from his gun straight at Steve’s shield. The blast sent Steve flying off the bridge, and into a bus.

 

The bus flew on its side. Steve looked up just before a load of HYDRA agents started shooting at the bus. Steve stood up, dodging the endless stream of bullets as he ran through the bus and breaking out the window on the end, grabbing his shield to defend himself. He started running towards the agent, once he got close enough he grabbed him and smashed into the car. He ran to the other side of the bridge to see the Winter Soldier shoot Natasha.

 

Steve ran over to him, placing his shield in front of himself as the Winter Soldier went to punch him. The Winter Soldier kicked him in the chest, sending him flying backwards, and shot twice, both shots hitting the shield. Steve ran behind a car as he kept shooting. Steve jumped over the car and kicked one of his guns out of his hands. The soldier kept shooting, but he repeatedly hit Steve’s shield. Steve quickly pulled his shield away and punched him, only to get a punch back. The Winter Soldier grabbed Steve’s shield and turned it out of Steve’s hands.

 

Steve noticed his eyes. They almost looked- familiar?

 

The Winter Soldier punched him in the face before he had time to think and he was knocked back a few metres. The soldier placed the shield in front of himself.

 

As Steve stood up and started running towards him the Winter Soldier threw his shield at Steve, narrowly missing.

 

Steve started to punch the soldier as he pulled out a knife. They exchanged a few punches before Steve jumped and kicked him in the chest, throwing him into a car. Steve jumped over and kicked him again but the Winter soldier started punching him and pushing him. This guy really wouldn’t give up.

 

Steve knocked him onto the ground but he got right back up and put his metal hand around Steve’s neck. He stayed like that for a few seconds before throwing Steve over the car. Steve landed on the ground and turned around to see his fist headed for his face. He turned over quickly, and heard his fist collide harshly with the ground. He quickly stood up and punched the Winter soldier before he pushed Steve into a car and dragged out his knife,

 

He aimed the knife at Steve’s face, but he turned his head so the knife went into the car instead. He started walking to the side, dragging the knife alongside the car. Steve narrowly escaped and grabbed his shield. The Winter Soldier punched him, but missed, and Steve punched him repeatedly with his shield. Steve grabbed his neck and threw him back.

 

As the Winter Soldier stood up, Steve grabbed a gun and aimed at him.

 

One bullet. Two bullets.

 

The Winter Soldier collapsed to the ground. Both the shots had gone into his chest, striking his lungs and heart. Steve ran over to him, kneeling at his side and removing his mask.

 

His heart sank. His eyes started watering as he let out a muffled sob.

 

It was Bucky. His best friend. Steve had killed his best friend.

 

‘’Bucky, please. I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.’’

 

‘’Steve, what are you doing?’’ Sam walked up to him. ‘’Why are you crying?’’

 

Steve motioned to Bucky’s body. Sam looked over, realizing who he was.

 

‘’Shit, Steve, I’m sorry.’’

 

‘’It’s my fault.’’

 

‘’No it’s not Steve.’’

 

‘’I shot him. How is it not my fault?’’ Steve spat out.

 

‘’Steve, he was going to kill you. There’s nothing else you could have done.’’

 

‘’I could’ve not shot him.’’

 

Suddenly a bunch of cars pulled up beside them. HYDRA.

 

Steve obeyed every word they spat at him, still in too much shock to fight back.

 

Bucky was supposed to be dead. Why was he there? How did he survive the fall?

 

Unless. All those experiments he went through in world war II must have helped him survive. He was captured by HYDRA and trained to become an assassin. But shouldn’t he have recognized Steve?

 

As Steve was pushed into a car, he couldn’t help but wish he’d taken those bullets instead.


End file.
